Postcards
by BIFF1
Summary: Lindsey and Kim are in a gas station one day and find a bunch of Grateful Dead postcards. Lindsey buys some but who will she send them to? Nick/Lindsey! sorry about the spacing. Rating bumped up due to drug references
1. Girls

Postcards

A/N: So this is my first contribution to Freaks & Geeks fandom. I hope Lindsey doesn't feel too out of character. Also I apologize if the grammar doesn't flow as well as it should. I completely made up the address for the concert. Let's pretend that it's a bandstand built in a farmer's field, that type of thing.

Lindsey and Kim were standing in the gas station looking at the random selection of items as they waited for the van to be filled up with gas and the bathroom to become unoccupied.

"Hey look at these!" Kim called Lindsey away from the ice scrappers to look at what she had found. On a spinning rack by the bathroom where a bunch of Grateful Dead postcards.

Lindsey picked one up and looked at it, "These are pretty cheap actually."

"Get some!"

"Who are we going to send them to?"

"I don't know...." Kim shrugged and walked into the now vacant bathroom.

Lindsey looked at the postcards, she had always liked postcards, and perhaps she'd keep them for herself to remind her of what a good idea this had been no matter what the repercussions where sure to bring.

Kim was driving the van as their deadhead friends were in the back sleeping. The girls were listening to the radio as they drove quietly into the night. Kim was focusing on the black and yellow of the dark road and Lindsey on the postcard in her hand. Lindsey tapped her pen on the dash in time to the song on radio.

_Lady_

_When you're with me I'm smiling_

_Give me whoa whoa all your love_

Kim's arm stretched out to change the radio but was slapped away by Lindsey.

Kim looked at her friend briefly, "What? You like this ridiculously cheesy song?"

"This is the song Nick sang to me."

"Oh....." Kim snickered and looked over at her friend. Lindsey had started writing a postcard.

Nick

Bet you didn't expect to hear from me. Lady just came on the radio and I just so happened to have this postcard in my hand so one thing lead to another. If you haven't heard by now I'm not at U of M. Kim and I have become temporary deadheads. I wanted to make sure that you did alright on your finals. I told you that I wouldn't let your father send you to the army and I meant it. So if you need help...well you know.

Kim and I are both safe

The dead are amazing and the people were meeting are great.

Did you win the competition? I hope so, you deserve it.

Lindsey

Nick

How is everyone? I am going to assume they are fine. Tonight was beautiful, the music was inspiring, and the mud was glorious. It was like the music was alive. I think Kim found a new boy, he's a British deadhead, don't tell Daniel. I think his name is Richard.... or Lawrence? Maybe Bill.... I honestly have no idea what his name is I just know that he's a red head and speaks with a thick British accent, you'd find it funny. I know I do. He keeps calling me Mellissa thou. I have no idea where he got that from it might have been the mushrooms.

Despite Kim's British love interest we are both safe.

Lindsey

Nick

It's raining here. I wonder if it's raining there. The rain is pelting the van and the van smells like mud and rain and pot. It smells like a really good camping trip. We should go camping sometime when I get back, if I'm ever allowed outside again that is. I'm sure the U of M has called my parents by now. Kim is asleep next to me; did you know that she snores? I try to get to sleep before she does because of it but it doesn't always work. She likes to talk to me before she goes to sleep. She met up with Chuck again (the guy that calls me Mellissa) I think he's annoying but I think Kim is just hanging out with him because she misses Daniel.

We are still safe, although the van got stuck in some mud the other day

Lindsey

Nick

We got stuck in some mud again today. We were stranded in the desert for almost three hours. Chuck, Kim's British boy and his friends stopped and helped us out so I guess he's okay. I'll let him call me Mellissa if it means I won't die in the desert.

The concert last night was great; I think they keep getting better every time I see them. It's more like a bunch of friends hanging out and playing music than a 'concert' I think you'd really like it. Last night Mickey Hart played a beautiful drum solo and I knew that you would have enjoyed it. I really think you'd enjoy it out here. It's like a party all day, we get to the location meet up with fellow deadheads talk about the world, listen to the music, than at night it's like a great camping trip, and we sit outside in the warm night air around a fire and talk about nothing and everything.

You should be here

Lindsey

Nick

Kim's 'friend' Chuck tried to get her to sleep with him today before the concert, she told him no and he grabbed her arm to try and get her into his van, I hit him over the head with my shoe and she kicked him in the ribs. He's staying a fair distance from us now but Kim's got this crazy red mark on her arm. I never trusted him; he had that weird look in his eyes like he wanted something. He spoiled today's concert for me, and Kim looked pretty shaken too. I heard her in the van a couple hours ago crying and it broke my heart. I don't know what to do for her thou. I wish Daniel was here, he always knew what to do to make Kim feel better. I just leaned against the door of the van and waited for her to come back out. I am the worst friend in the world.

Shaken but well

Lindsey

Nick

I'm pretty sure that Lindsey is in love with you. You may or may not have noticed that you are the only person she writes to. She hasn't really looked at any of the guys here either. Get rid of Sarah, I want you two back together as soon as we get back. You hear that! That's an order.

Also if she told you about Chuck please don't say anything to Daniel.

Kim

Nick

I lost one of my preaddressed post cards. I wonder if it fell out of my jacket at the bon fire last night. We have just a couple of concerts left. It really is too bad that we couldn't have done this together, all of us, Ken and Daniel as well. Kim keeps looking at me funny and I don't know what I've done perhaps it's because of my dancing at last night's bon fire. There's been a lot of dancing and I've been trying to ignore it because I'm not a very good dancer, but yesterday I had a couple of brownie's so it seemed like a good idea.

Are you still clean? I'm very proud of you. It was very nice of you to do that for Sarah...

Chuck's keeping his distance, we are both safe

Lindsey

Nick

Did you dump her yet? We'll be home next week so I certainly hope so. I want you to pick her up in your Stretch Armstrong arms and kiss her. Do you hear me? Actually I'll tell you what. The last concert were going to be at isn't too far from home... meet her there. She's surely been telling you how much you'd love it out here right? Don't pussy out!

451 Scarsdale Road

Fort Wayne

Indiana

DO IT!

Kim

Nick

Another one of my postcards disappeared maybe I'm just getting forgetful. It's really weird. Kim keeps looking at me like she has a secret; I wonder if she found another boy for the end of our adventure. I hope that's not it because I hear her when she sleeps, talking about Daniel. How is Daniel doing? I hope he misses Kim too. Kim told me the other day that she wanted to go to college with me. I'm going to start helping her pull up her grades as soon as we get back, I'm excited at the thought of going to college with Kim, I wonder what she'd want to major in. I wonder what I want to major in. What do you want to major in? I hear there are some places that you can get a degree in music technology, the recording equipment and stuff. That'd be kind of cool; you know if being the recording artist falls through you could help them record...beats the hell out of pushing the button that makes the drums go up. I think so at least. Like I said before if you need any help I will do my best I could tutor you and Kim this year. I hope I'm not a terrible teacher.

Lindsey

Nick

DO IT!!!!!!

You know what I mean

Love KIM

Lindsey was staring at the bon fire thinking about whether or not she should bother writing a postcard tonight since she would probably arrive before it did, when someone grabbed her hand. It was a large hand, defiantly not Kim's; she tried to pull away. Worried it was Chuck she and turned to see who had grabbed her.

"Oh my god Nick!"

Nick looked over at her and smiled his large goofy smile, "You're right I do love this."

Lindsey smiled back, "And the concert hasn't even started yet." having Nick beside her, just holding her hand and smiling felt right, it felt far better than it had when they had started dating and she was awkward and scared and he was so excited. She felt some excitement bubble up in her. She was so happy she could share this with him. She looked around the crowd confused.

"What?"

"Where's Kim?"

"With Daniel at the van..."

"Oh..." Lindsey blushed and turned away from Nick hoping that he wouldn't see it. The crowd of deadheads started to move as one towards the stage, "Oh come on their about to play!" the excitement in her voice was undeniable; she held his hand tighter and pulled him in the direction of the stage.

Nick couldn't stop smiling.


	2. Boys

Postcards – boys

A/N: I had part of this at the end of the first chapter but it didn't feel quite right but I liked it a lot so I made a chapter just for the boys.

Daniel had decided to visit Nick at work, there wasn't a lot to do during the summer especially with Kim gone god knows where. He walked into A-1 sporting goods only to hear the all too familiar sound of Mr. Weir yelling. He supposed it was Nick's turn to be interrogated. He had already been yelled at by Mr. Weir and it had been much worse than Nick's as far as he could tell, because he had been at their house picking up Sam for D&D so Mrs. Weir had been sitting behind him crying.

"I don't know where she is Mr. Weir. I swear! I haven't heard from either of them. And honestly I have barely talked to Lindsey since I started dating Sarah..."

The silence told Daniel that Mr. Weir was temporarily satisfied with Nick's answer.

Nick wandered out of the back a beaten look on his face. When he saw Daniel however his face lightened up, "Daniel what are you doing here?"

"Wondering if you wanted to do something later tonight?"

"Aw man I would but I already have plans with Sarah..."

"It's not disco is it?"

"Not that it's your business but no were going to a movie."

Nick sat in his car in front of Sarah's house pretending he had liked the movie she had chosen and was now gushing about. Some French guys lady.... he would rather have watched scared straight again but she had loved it. She kissed him on the cheek and got out of the car. Nick waved goodbye and sped off into the night.

"Nick sweetheart?" His mother called from somewhere in the house as he opened the door, "There's some mail for you on the kitchen table!"

He wandered over to find a stack of brightly colored military brochures mocking him, but hidden amongst them was a postcard. He pulled out the postcard and left the rest of the mail on the table having no desire to think about the army right now or possibly ever.

It was a grateful dead postcard and on the back across from his address was Lindsey's small neat writing. Startled he held it to his chest and looked around making sure no one was around. He walked a little to causally to his room (whistling nonchalantly ) and closed the door behind him. Nick sank to the floor leaning against the door.

Smiling he read the postcard glad that he and Lindsey where on their way to becoming friends again.

"So that's where they are... are you going to tell Mr. Weir?"

Nick shook his head, "Their safe and I know where they are now, sort of..." Nick had read the postcard over twenty times since he had gotten it last night and now Daniel had read it twice.

Nick came home to another postcard his mother had smiled and handed it to him when he walked through the kitchen door after work. He quickly checked for the small neat handwriting and disappeared into his room with it again.

Reading it he decided not to share this one with Daniel. It talked about Kim possibly seeing some British guy. Nick may have been a lot of things, maybe even stupid but even he knew that Daniel still had feelings for Kim. He hid the postcard in between his mattress and box spring where it joined the first one.

Another one came a couple of days later. It was raining and he had the day off, he was about to head out to see Ken when he opened the door to the postman. Startled the postman handed over the mail and left. Nick shifted through the mail, feeling for the cardstock of the postcard. A bright smile spread across his face as his hands felt that half glossy thick paper.

He stood there in the doorframe the smell of rain and freshly cut grass wafting into the house. Where ever Lindsey was it was raining too, perhaps they were under the same rain. He chuckled at the thought of Kim snoring, and was happy to hear that Kim missed Daniel. He hid the postcard, another one that he couldn't show Daniel unfortunately, but his heart swelled at how much she had wished that he had been there with her, how much she had been thinking about him.

"Have you broken up with disco bitch yet?" Ken greeted his friend as he got into Nick's car.

"No, and stop calling her that."

It was hard to pretend he didn't know what was going on with Lindsey when Mr. Weir looked so desperate for any news of his daughter. Nick found himself doing a lot more work than usual so that he didn't have to stand next to his boss for very long.

After a long day of trying to avoid talking to Mr. Weir Nick came home to another postcard, his mother had placed it on his nightstand and he saw it as he was going to bed.

Excitedly he flipped over the postcard to find Lindsey's neat writing erratic. He read it quickly suddenly scared that they were pretty much alone out there. He was going to tell Daniel the next day before work that was for sure.

When he got up however he was met by his mother with a glass of orange juice and a postcard, "You sure are getting a lot of postcards honey, someone out there must like you."

Smiling he took the items from his mother, he quickly flipped the postcard over, worried something horrible had happened, but this time the writing was very different, not different the way the last card had been, this was someone else entirely.

It was from Kim. A blush rose in Nick's cheeks as he read about how she thought Lindsey was in love with him. Now Ken wasn't the only one telling him to dump Sarah, now Kim had joined in the fight against Disco.

Sarah came into see him at work that day as he was deciding whether or not to show Daniel the postcards. He let her talk to him only half listening. He looked at her squarely in the eye, he had to decide.

"Do you think I could be a famous drummer?" he asked her, his voice dead serious his eyes trained on her face.

"Uh..." she was taken aback by this sudden change in topic, her eyes wandered around his face but his gaze was fixed, he needed an answer.

"So?" he prompted her, she had heard him play, she knew how much he loved to play.

"You, you want to drum as a job..." she was desperately looking everywhere but at him and that was enough answer for him.

"Have you broken up with that Disco bitch yet?" Ken asked when he saw Nick again. Nick was silent for a moment and it caused Ken to look at him properly, "Oh my god you did! _Yes!_ No more disco!"

Nick smiled as he tuned his radio away from the disco station it had been stuck on since the beginning of the summer, "Disco sucks."

Nick was glad when he got another postcard he could share with Daniel, it had one mention of Chuck but it could be easily dealt with.

He and Daniel were sitting in Nick's backyard talking about nothing in general when Nick pulled out a Grateful Dead postcard.

"You got another one?"

"Yep..." he felt bad lying to Daniel but he passed the postcard over too him anyway.

Daniel smiled as he read the small neat writing until his face turned suddenly dark, "Whose Chuck?"

Nick shrugged, "Just some guy that was hitting on them..."

"So you've gotten more than just the two..."

Nick blushed, "I don't have to show you them all...I thought you'd like that she was thinking about us all doing something like that together..." Nick looked away and prayed that Daniel wouldn't ask any more questions.

Daniel laughed, "It's okay if you want to keep them to yourself that's fine, did you notice she thinks you cleaned up for Sarah?"

"Oh yeah I saw that, kind of funny."

Several days later he received another with Kim's messy writing on it and an address for the last concert they'd be at. He spent the next few days trying to figure out if he should go or not. He asked Mr. Weir for those day's off anyway.

Another postcard came in the mail with Lindsey's small writing on it. The writing was cramped as if she had known that this one was going to be a long one. The postcard told him about how Kim had decided to go to school with her and how she was going to tutor her, she mentioned about a recording program where you could help bands record their music, which had seemed very cool. She offered again to help him study.

His resolve wavered and he was even less sure if he should go to the concert.

The next day another postcard came and he wasn't surprised to see Kim's writing on the back, _Do it!_ in very big letters written on the white of the postcard and a much smaller sentence below it, _ you know what I mean love Kim_

The day of the concert Nick sat in his car, map spread out on the passenger side seat and ten postcards in his hand. He looked over the crowded writing and wondered if what Kim said was true. Did Lindsey have feelings for him still? If she did he had to act now, for he knew what kind of punishment waited for her as soon as she got into town. He studied the postcards making sure that this wasn't some elaborate joke on Kim's part, then again it was a little too elaborate for Kim.

"What are you doing?" Daniel asked leaning into the car from the passenger side, he looked carefully at the map, "Trip?" he cocked an eyebrow.

"Maybe."

"Where too?"

"The grateful dead concert." Nick's voice was quiet but Daniel heard every word. He opened the passenger side door and pushed the map out of his way.

"Let's go." Daniel was folding up the map, he looked over at Nick, "You have to start the engine for the car to move."

Nick tossed the postcards onto the dash and turned the engine.

"Are these all of them?"

"Oh, yeah." Nick tried to grab them out of Daniel's reach but the pieces of cardstock were already tight in his grasp.

Daniel was looking over the postcards and noticed Kim's writing immediately. Nick sighed and started driving knowing that Daniel was already reading the cards.

"You got a couple from Kim? why didn't you tell me?"

Nick shook his head and turned onto the interstate, "well..."

Daniel continued to read the postcards until he got to the one about Chuck. He stopped and looked at Nick, "Why didn't you tell me about this British guy?" Daniel's voice was hot with anger.

"I was told not to, I was going to, I was heading out of my house to tell you when her postcard came."

"They never should have gone alone." He was silent for a moment and then started smiling, "This explains why you broke up with Sarah this summer. Ken was so happy." Daniel laughed.

After an hour of comfortable silence Nick spoke, "Do you think Kim's right? About Lindsey I mean?"

"It looks that way to me, just try not go overboard again okay?"

"Right."

"Don't sing."

"I won't"

"Don't send her flowers"

"okay..."

"Don't write her a song."

"Alright I get it!"

"Do you?"

"Promise."

"Good."

Kim was sitting on top of the van looking out into the parking lot. She was hoping to see Nick's green car, and her waiting paid off when only twenty minutes after she took up her vigil that car came roaring into the parking lot.

She stood on the car and waved her arms around wildly.

"NICK!" She screamed. Lindsey was far enough in the crowd not to turn around. Kim watched as Andopolis got of the car, "NICK!" he was talking to someone thou.

Daniel got out of the car and Kim's arms dropped.

Nick looked up then and saw her standing on the van, smiled a large goofy smile that she could see from the van and waved. He started walking towards her, walking fast. Daniel following.

They made quick work of the distance and where standing next to the van in no time.

"Kim!" Nick held out his arms to help her down. She slid into his arms and let herself be hugged.

"Did you dump her?" where the first words out of her mouth.

Nick just nodded.

"She went that way, go find her stud." Kim pushed him in the direction that Lindsey had started off in hours ago. Nick disappeared into the crowd, as much as a 6 foot 4 boy could anyway.

"Are you okay?" Daniel asked her looking anywhere but at her. He had thought of so many things to say to her on the drive out here but now that he saw her again he couldn't get his mouth to co-operate.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be." she shrugged looking at a point in the distance behind Daniel's shoulder.

"I read the postcards."

"Oh..."

"Kim I..."

"What?! You're what?! Disappointed in me? Angry at me? What?!" her blue eyes were teary.

He pulled her into a hug, "I missed you." she struggled briefly but melted into his body, missing the familiar warmth, the safe smell. His hand brushed her hair away from her face, she missed that too.

"I missed you too." she mumbled into his shirt.


End file.
